bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkee Handz/(For Realz) Traveler's Courage: The Mysterious Girl (A Short Fan-Fic)
I remember what it's like to slay gods easily; it was such a cinch to do, thanks to the powers of Summoning: the ability to call forth spirits of powerful warriors. They helped me face the toughest gods and demons that stood in my way, and I felt like I had a ton of power. That's all different now. 'After helping Liana and Tilith...' The land that is Vilanciel gets severely cold in the middle of the night. My armor does nothing to keep me warm, and I have no extra clothing on. How Liana and Luciana are able to bear the cold with the same amount of armor is questioning me. I looked on ahead, seeing the scenery. The evergreen trees looked more like everwhites, and the grass was never to be seen; it's just a sea of snow that darkness shines upon on. I suppose it was time to camp since it's getting late and my body was starting to ache after walking towards the Mirage Snowfields to meet Reda. I spotted a big tree and decided to rest there. It was rather lonely walking, so I decided to summon someone to keep me company. "Come out, Layla," I said. A mystical light appeared and revealed Layla as the light dimmed. "Who's in need of justice?" Layla asked me. "No one, actually," I told her, "I just needed some company for the night." Layla then gave me this odd look, as if I was a weirdo. "That's an odd request from you, but I shall provide company for you." "Thanks," I told her. "It's just a little tough fighting with little company, you know?" Just then, a sudden motion caught my eye, to the right. Following that blur came very faint footsteps. "Do you hear that, Layla?" I asked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. "Yes, I did,” Layla said as she stood up, alert. Feeling somewhat relieved, I tried to come up with some conclusions. "It could be Reda walking alongside us." "How can it be her if she’s already at the destination?” Feeling embarrassed, I replied, "Right. Well, whatever the case, I think it's best we follow the sound." Leaving the camp, I held on to Shin-Cressida, my spear. An energy flowed into my body while holding on to Shin-Cressida, relieving all cramps and aches that I had. "Let's go." After walking for several minutes, I saw a group of monsters gathered near a frozen river. They seemed tougher than the enemies we’ve fought here so far. What questioned me the most was that the monsters were fixated on something. “Get down,” I quietly told Layla as I dashed towards a bush. Just as the monsters were going to make a move, a sudden flash caused the monsters to be annihilated, dropping dead in a split second. Only then, it showed a mysterious figure. It was a young woman with long, purple hair donning what looked like military clothing and a dragon wing as a hair ornament. She was also holding a rather long iai blade. Who is she, ''I thought to myself. A faint alert sounded, which seemed to come from the military girl’s communicator. It seems a man was talking to her. “Found our target, Mel. Only took 3 hours, 24 minutes, and 15 seconds to do so. Hurry up so we can proceed with the plan.” "Any idea what they're doing?" I murmured to Layla. Right as I asked that, the woman faced in the direction where I was hiding. I immediately dropped to a prone position to hide further in the everwhites to prevent her from seeing me. I thought to myself, ''Nice whispers, idiot, as she kept staring at my hiding area. I was unsure if she's another friendly local here, or someone else. Was she planning to attack me, or help me? After what seemed to be a long while for me, she finally stopped looking at my direction and vanished quickly. Relieved, I finally got up from my hiding bush. “That was a close call,” I said out loud. Layla advised, “Please be more careful next time. We weren’t sure of her motives.” All of a sudden, the silence of the forest was cut off by the sounds of monsters. In mere seconds, Layla and I were surrounded by a horde of monsters, more vast than the group that mystery girl fought earlier. "You can't be serious right now," I complained. “Any course of action, Monkee? Going head on and wiping them out would be a bad thing to do right now.” “Let’s see, um, what can we do?” I tried to quickly come up with a strategy. The monsters are not waiting for me to attack them anytime soon. “Okay, try to group them up, and then I’ll knock them down with Fedilia Lance. It should be strong enough to disable them for a while. Let’s go!” “On it!” Layla then proceeds to cast magic, distracting a group of enemies to go towards her. “Let’s hope this plan works, Monkee!” “Alright!” On my side of things, I was trying to evade attacks in order to charge up my energy to unleash my special move. Fighting on the battlefield is still new to me, so the best I can do is to evade attacks before attempting to make an attack. Sidestepping quickly, using trees as cover, having them hit each other, all just to open a hole in their defense. Now I’m hoping to get through this atrocity. “I’m almost done gathering them up,” said Layla. “Anytime would be a good time for your attack.” "Sure thing." I held on to Shin-Cressida tightly, gathering a huge amount of energy. "Alright, take this! Fedilia Lance!" A huge ray of light pierced through the forest as I thrust my spear, knocking down the whole hoard of enemies. “Awesome, now let’s go!” Nodding my head, I proceeded, only to stumble upon a sky blue feather, lying on the snow where the military girl was standing. I quickly picked it up and fled from the battlefield. After an hour of running, Layla and I finally got away from the mob wave. "Alright, let's just head over to Reda now. I think we're done taking a rest," I said. I looked at the feather I salvaged, thinking about the military girl. "Who are you?" Category:Blog posts